Six Months
by Alfred Pennyworth
Summary: Six months before it happened, the team sat not knowing what their fate would be. Six months later, they sit in a room together, all dying. And truth be told, none of this would have happened if they listened.
1. Chapter 1

**Present Day**

"I'm still not telling you!" Shouted a firm voice without any hesitation. His eyes gazed to his fallen teammates, before it went back to the pooling blood underneath himself. He held his side in pain, cringing as he saw the others.

"That's such a shame. It looks like I'll just have to kill you too," the other voice said in a chilling raspy tone. The younger boy looked up with a blood filled smile. The older man smiled back behind his mask, raised his scythe above his head and brought it down just as the doors burst open, a girl rushing into the room with tears in her eyes.

"No!"

**6 Months Before**

"Even if I knew who he was, I still wouldn't tell you!" The man choked against Raptor's grip on his throat, sputtering words that were barely coherent. Raptor's grip tightened, and he barely had room to inhale.

"Now are you going to tell me, or am I just going to have to choke you out?" Raptor asked as she glared at the man. He was suspended off his feet, his back against the brick wall at the end of an alley. Raptor, clad in black and white, seemed to be the brightest one in the alley.

"I don't know!" The man cried out, starting to choke on saliva. Raptor's grip tightened for a second, before she released him, her glare softening. He seemed to be telling the truth, but Raptor released too late. The man was unconscious, and she still had no more of a clue on who her family was or if she even had one.

"Great," the young fourteen year old mumbled, running her fingers through her straight brown hair, before getting to the tips were it had a reddish hue. She glanced down at the bigger man, before blowing strands of her hair away from her face. She bent down and picked him up, flinging him over her shoulder fire man style.

As she left him tied to a streetlight, she turned on her heels, walking back into the dark. It's been a while since she's escaped from Cadmus, and she had no idea where she originally came from. Sometimes, and not frequently, would she get short flashbacks of her previous life. She sighed as she walked over to a Zeta-tube, punching in her number for coordinates.

_"Come on sweetie, we're going to the park!" A young woman said in a cheerful tone, holding onto a little girl's hand. The small girl smiled hugely, trying to run away from her mother's hand. _

_"Come on mommy!" The girl said in a rushed tone, tugging her mother's arm. The woman laughed, moving slowly still, but at a faster pace to keep up with the girl's shorter legs. The woman glanced back, smiling at her husband._

Raptor tore off her mask, now becoming Sparren. That was the memory most of the time, replaying over and over again behind her eyelids. It was never ending, and the image was so blurry she couldn't even make out the man's or woman's features. Sparren sighed as she ignored the sounds coming from the living room as she walked back into her own room.

As soon as her door was closed, and of course locked, she started removing her costume. She slowly removed her hooded cape, throwing it onto her bed messily. She sat down, removing her knee length boots and utility belts, each with a colour of either white or black. She sat on her bed for a while in just her original body suit, which was indeed black, before making an effort to change.

Her body was sore, and bruises formed on her ribcage in awe. She breathed in deeply, hoping a mission wouldn't happen for at least the next five hours so she could get some sleep. Her breaths were choppy as it hurt for her ribs to expand, before she finally fell asleep, holding open a journal of people who worked at Cadmus when she was there. Another name was crossed off the list.

* * *

Meanwhile, hidden on the roof of the mountain, Azalea and Nathan stood, leaning over the edge. They both had cigarettes between their pointer and middle fingers, as they slowly smoked. Azalea glanced at the stars above them and smirked.

"It's beautiful out," Azalea said in amazement. She brought the cigarette back to her lips and mused. The apparent deadly things had no effect on her, and she didn't care much about what others had to say about her habit. She glanced sideways at Nathan, who didn't appear to be paying any attention to her.

"Maybe the stars are actually holes in a dome the United States government put over us," Nathan said as if he had read Azalea's mind. She smiled again. "Or maybe that apparent God ran out of Sharpie ink." Azalea chuckled, but remained quiet. Whenever you were around Nathan, you only had to state one sentence before he kept the conversation going, and that's probably what she liked the most about him.

"It's kind of cold outside," Azalea said aloud. She glanced down at what she usually wore, which consisted of a light blue sundress, her boots, and her various accessories, which consisted of her mother's bird necklace. Azalea shuddered, upset that winter was indeed coming.

"You can go inside, I'll be out here a little longer," Nathan said as he sat down, his legs now hanging over the edge. Azalea sighed, but did as she was suggested to do. She stopped at the entrance of the door.

"Don't stay out here too long, or you'll get sick," Azalea said in a teasing manner, even though she meant it. Maybe it was towards her proneness to getting sick in the winter, but once outside in the cold for too long meant that there was no missions or patrol.

"I'll gladly catch pneumonia," Nathan muttered. Azalea closed the door and walked back out, before sitting next to him. His eyes slid over to where she sat, and he rolled his eyes. "I was kidding." He stood up, knowing that unless he went inside first, she wouldn't leave and eventually get sick for being outside for so long.

Azalea smirked, standing up as well. Nathan quickly put out his cigarette before walking inside, his cheeks flushing red at the sudden heat. "Now you're going to get sick," Nathan said out loud as they walked down the stairs together. Azalea shrugged.

"It's okay. I'll gladly catch pneumonia," Azalea joked. Nathan smirked as they finally reached the bottom, heading inside. Sparren passed them in the hallway, slugging in her step as she partially limped. Nathan's gaze followed Azalea's as the younger girl walked inside her room, closing the door quietly behind them.

"I'll go get an ice pack for her," Azalea said in a small voice as she walked into the general direction of the kitchen. Nathan nodded simply, before walking inside the living room, leaving Azalea alone to go to the kitchen.

As she pulled a pack of ice from the freezer, she greeted Sarah, who was busy listening to music as she stirred something in a pot. Azalea then decided that she might as well hurry and give Sparren the ice before the young fourteen year old fell asleep. Azalea raced down the hallway.

"Sparren," Azalea cooed as she knocked on the girl's door. No sound came from the other end besides unstable breathing. Azalea tried opening the door, but it was of no use considering it was locked. Azalea took a deep breath in. _Should I just use my powers to get inside? _Azalea wondered. _But what if she is naked?_ Azalea decided not to chance it.

* * *

Sarah hummed the tune that matched her music selection as she stirred the pot of the pasta she was making. Being the oldest in the group, and quite frankly the only one who knew how to cook, she found herself the one that made all the dinners.

Sarah spun around on her heels to grab a spoon, and saw that Azalea was walking in the kitchen. The sixteen year old had a rush in her step.

"Hey?" Sarah said a little confused. Azalea just simply nodded, ignoring the questioning tone in Sarah's voice. Sarah rolled her eyes as Azalea retrieved an ice pack from the freezer, before rushing off. The twenty year old held her breath as she picked up the pot of pasta and carefully moved it towards the table.

"Dinner!" She screamed out loud. Almost immediately following after her words, Nathan emerged from the living room and into the dining room. Sarah smiled, sitting down just as Azalea made her way back into the kitchen with a smile.

_"I hope you'll be okay here," Nightwing said as he ran his fingers through his jet black hair. He gave a short smile towards Sarah. "And if you need anything, don't be afraid to give me a call." And with that said he gave a turn towards the Zeta-tube, and gave Sarah one last smile. _

_"When will the others show up?" Sarah asked with slight hesitation in her voice. The copper blonde frowned as Nightwing wasn't able to answer her question. She spun on her heels, her suitcase along with her. Almost instantly, a rush of air hit her, and she was now face to face with a ginger._

_"Hey I'm Wally! I was told to kind of give you a tour of the mountain, so come on!" Wally rushed as he grabbed for Sarah's hand. She blushed madly, smirking slightly as she was sped throughout the place, her suitcase abandoned in the hanger._

"No Sparren or Logan?" Nathan asked with a confused look. Azalea shook her head as she sat down next to Sarah at the table.

"Sparren fell asleep after patrol, and I don't want to wake her up, it looks like she was beat pretty badly," Azalea said in a quiet voice. She fixed her dress, and Sarah was tempted to reach across and smooth the girl's short wavy red hair. Abruptly, Nathan stood from his seat, the chair screeching behind him as he did.

"I'll go get my brother," He said as he left the room. Both girls at the table watched as Nathan left, shaking their heads.

* * *

Logan sat in his room, listening to music as he was working on something on his laptop.

Just as Logan typed the beginning of the letter, the door was knocked on. Logan sighed as he grabbed his black hoodie and threw it over his T-Shirt. Getting up from his desk, Logan opened the door to see his older brother standing there.

"Sarah finished making dinner," Nathan stated as he glanced inside Logan's bare room. It lacked personality besides the laptop on top of the desk, considering everything else inside was just black. Nathan shook his head as Logan walked back inside to sit at his desk again.

"Not hungry," Logan said as he continued typing. Nathan rolled his eyes as his brother's antics. "Too busy working on something," Logan added, using the least amount of words as possible. Nathan nodded curtly. His dark brown eyes took a soft look towards Logan's arms, before he sighed, leaning against a wall.

"Okay dude, you'll eventually have to come out of your dungeon sometime," Nathan joked as he turned to leave. Logan cracked a smile, the door closing behind his brother. As soon as the door was closed, Logan threw his sweatshirt off and continued typing.

* * *

**Edit: Fixed grammatical mistakes, removed the introduction to Delilah, edited brother scene. **


	2. Chapter 2

**5 Months, 3 Weeks, and 6 Days Before**

"Is it true? Are the rumors true?" A tone of true excitement filled the air as two security guards rushed side by side into another room. The lights were dimmed and the air was crisp, along with the slapping of their feet when they touched the floor.

"I hope not. The last thing we need is the return of the Nazis," The other guard stated in a less than enthusiastic tone. Using a bypass security code, both men emerged to see whatever everybody was talking about. There, in cold hard proof, was the youngest Nazi member still alive.

"Holy shit," the first guard whistled in amazement. "How long do you think he's been stuck in that ice?" He asked as he brought his hand up to press his palm against the ice coating. The other guard slapped his hand away with wide eyes.

"Ice is gentle you moron. It'd be smarter if you didn't touch it," the guard placed his hand on the other's shoulder, escorting him out of the room with an eye roll. "In a few hours the Justice League will be here to watch him as the scientists remove him out of the ice and take him into custody," he informed.

With one last look at the young soldier, they both left the room. They didn't know, however, that the Justice League had better problems to attend to, and that this minor problem would be observed by… well… the minors.

* * *

"I spy with my little eye… something brown," Azalea stated with a smirk, a finger on her chin as she looked at the man in the ice. Just moments previously, the scientists that were in the room with them walked out, checking on stats in another room. She glanced down at her feet to see Nathan leaning on her with a bored expression, his hand holding up his head.

"I swear to fucking God if it's my hair again I'll clobber you," Nathan stated with a somewhat tone of a growl. Sarah shot a glare towards both of them.

"Songbird, quit playing around. Nine, curse one more time a dare you," Sarah ordered in a demanding tone. Nathan held his arms up for defense, whereas Azalea snickered under her breath. Sarah shook her head as Azalea continued the I spy game, a small smile forming.

"I spy with my little eye… something red," Azalea continued. Nathan sighed through his nose, before glancing up at the girl, craning his neck to get a better look at her eyes. The only things remarkably red in the room were located somewhere on Azalea's costume.

"Is it… your domino mask? Wait no, that's stupid, you can't see something that's on your face," Nathan corrected himself. He played with the shoelaces of his black combat boots, before humming, looking her up and down. "Is it your top?" He asked. Azalea glanced down at herself, before smiling, shaking her head no. Azalea's top somewhat mimicked that of Kim Possible's, showing her midriff, but concealing her arms until her wrists, where her black fingerless gloves took place.

"Give up yet?" Azalea teased. Nathan's eyebrows scrunched up together.

"Never. The red stripe on the side of your pants?" Nathan questioned. Azalea sighed.

"You got me," She said. Nathan smirked before laying down on the floor, looking up at the ceiling. Sarah smirked from her position, crossing her arms over her chest before walking over and leaning against Azalea's chair.

"You made Nine check you out… didn't you?" Sarah whispered towards Azalea, or otherwise known as Songbird. The younger girl smirked, before shrugging her shoulders. On most situations, Sarah would have asked again, making sure she got the answer, whether it would be her powers forcing them or her intimidation. However, Sarah was sure she knew the answer herself already, without having to ask for real.

"Alright Nine, I know you've been checking in on Six's comm link the moment we arrived, so how's perimeter looking?" Sarah asked. Nine opened his eyes, glaring up at Sarah.

"Now why in the name of hell-" Sarah coughed roughly, letting him know to change his language. "-heck would I be spying in on my brother like that?" He asked with a sense of fake hurt. "Oh by the way, perimeter is fine. Nothing suspicious," Nathan added at the end with a smirk. He stood up, dusting himself off in the process.

"How'd you know that he was listening in on their conversation, Veritas?" Azalea asked towards Sarah with a humored look. Sarah just shrugged her shoulders, before looking out the window to see Sparren on a tree, binoculars in hand.

"She really shouldn't be on this mission," Nathan stated with a small frown. "She'll probably just injure herself even more." Nathan frowned once more, wiping sweat from off his face as he walked towards the end of the room to check the door.

"Hey, is it hot in here or is it just me?" Azalea questioned, fanning herself with her hand. She stood up, only to fall down harshly the next second, her head smacking the floor with a loud bang. All heads snapped to her.

"Oh God…" Sarah muttered as she looked up at what was supposed to be the iced Nazi soldier, only to find him not so iced anymore, shrugging off the small pieces of ice still on him.

It seemed to happen so fast as the soldier jumped down from his spot, eyeing the area briskly before seeing the others. His face contorted to anger and he marched towards Azalea. His blue eyes looked past her however, and up into the rafters. He continued to march, almost stepping on Azalea. Azalea shrieked very briefly, and Nathan forced a force field in between the two. Azalea scrambled up.

"I hate being wet! Shit!" Azalea growled, trying to dry herself off as quickly as possible. Sarah was screaming in the comm link, before rushing out of the room to go look for a professional.

"Hey stop!" Nathan tried to order as the soldier punched Nathan's force field, causing it to weaken. "Great, I don't think he knows English! Shit, everybody who knows German aren't here!" Nathan added.

"Now I wouldn't say that!" Sparren said as she kicked the door open, revealing the young fourteen year old. She rushed into the room with a giant smirk on her face, before flipping over a puddle and making her way towards the other two.

"Oh Songbird's wet, she won't be any help right now," Sparren stated in an obvious manner. Azalea glared at her.

"Shouldn't you be on perimeter with Six right now?" Azalea snapped in an almost bitter tone, folding her wet arms across her chest. Sparren shrugged her shoulders.

"Veritas said you guys needed help, therefore I came," Sparren said signaling to herself. Nathan rolled his eyes, before wincing.

"That's great, really. I'm so glad you two are getting along together nicely and all, but IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, I AM STRUGGLING WITH A FUCKING NAZI SOLDIER RIGHT NOW!" Nathan snapped. Both girls turned to the situation at hand to see that Nathan was struggling to keep the force field up that separated the team from the attacker. Sparren went serious, her laughter dying down.

"Alright, I can handle this," Sparren said as she turned around. Just as she turned around, the force field cracked, Nine falling to the floor in a heap. Sparren started to slightly panic, bile rising in her throat. As the Nazi soldier tried running past her, she jumped over him before sitting on top of his neck. From her utility belt, she snatched her gas mask, before letting the gas grenade go off. She jumped off his back just in time for her to open the door for Azalea to pull Nathan up and out of the room.

"Well, that… was dramatic," Azalea said, panting all at the same time from dragging the bigger boy. "Where is Sarah and Logan?" Azalea pondered. Sparren shrugged her shoulders, not saying anything.

"Sarah ran down the hall a while ago to go get help, we should probably go and start looking for her," Nathan said with a slight grumble. Sparren smirked widely.

"Awe, little Nine is worried about Veritas," Sparren teased. Azalea frowned slightly, walking forward with her arm around Nathan's waist as his arm was draped across her shoulders in the direction their leader had been running to.

* * *

Sarah had been in the business long enough to realize when something was wrong, and this was one of those times. She held her breath as she walked inside the stats room. The lights were off and broken shards of glass were on the floor.

"Crap," She muttered under her breath as she leaned down to a scientist who was laying there discarded on the floor. A pool of blood surrounded his body and she went to check his pulse. She closed her eyes tightly, before going around the room to find other dead scientists.

"This isn't good," She said to herself out loud as she checked the vitals herself. A soft creeping came from behind her, and Sarah turned around, arms up and ready. She put her arms down just to see Six behind her with a serious face. "God, what is it with you and Raptor coming off of perimeter?" She snapped. Logan looked down at the blood on the floor, and his back tensed up briefly, before his eyes connected with Sarah's.

"You… sent an emergency alarm?" Six said slowly and somewhat carefully, choosing his words with caution. Now it was Sarah's turn to look confused, before her eyes went wide.

"Oh my God, I left the others alone with a melted Nazi!" Sarah said stunned, before running out of the room with wide eyes. Logan ran on behind her for a short amount of time, before his longer legs surpassed the older girl. In about a minute flat, they rounded the corner only to bump into said team members.

"Found them!" Sparren said with a smirk. Logan immediately went to his brother's side, relieving Azalea the struggle of carrying the heavier boy.

"Where's Jaun?" Logan asked with a calm and steady voice.

"Who?" Nathan asked, finally being able to stand for short intervals.

"Volker? Jaun Volker? It's the soldier's name? When Wally briefed us he gave us this information," Logan stated in more like a questioning tone. Nathan sighed, muttering something under his breath in a foreign language. They shared a quick look. "Yeah exactly. Let me go and talk to him," Logan said, looking towards Sarah for permission.

"No! That isn't safe," Nathan snapped. Sarah crossed her arms over her chest with a glare towards the younger boy.

"He's not going to get hurt, they'll be best friends before you know it," Sarah insisted with an eye roll as if it were obvious. Everyone looked at the older girl with worry in their eyes. Before anybody could say anything following such a previous statement, the soldier, or Jaun Volker, exited out of the room, bounding down the hallway.

"Fuck this," Azalea muttered. Being finally dry, she disappeared in a smoke like cloud, the smoke traveling above Volker in a rush. Midair, Azalea dropped down to sit on Volker's shoulders, wrapping her legs around his neck. Without any problem, Volker grabbed Azalea by her midriff and launched her across the room.

"Well shit, any other ideas?" Nathan quipped, grabbing hold of the girl before she could fall to the ground. Sparren opened her mouth to speak, German flowing off her lips in an easy movement. Volker's face grew angry as he started to march to the younger girl.

"Yeah, I'm guessing he shouldn't know modern German!" Sparren said, before flipping backwards and out of the way of an oncoming fist. Logan snapped something in a different dialect, somewhat similar to Sparren's. The soldier stopped with a glare, his head turning towards Logan before softening.

"I am no imbecile, I speak the English you do," Jaun Volker stated in a slow and strained tone.

"God Damnit, why did you pretend to not understand us then?" Nathan asked with a heavy voice. Jaun looked confused for a moment.

"I was not knowing your language not on purpose, my actions reflected that of seeking out man in black," Jaun said in an angered tone. He tried looking past them, but to no avail.

"Well, I suppose now we are being forced to bring you back to the cave. We need to find out who this man in black was, because he also killed the scientists who were supposed to revive you," Sarah said, moving away from the others to talk on her comm link. She was careful not to use any trigger words such as base in her sentence, looking back as the others scrutinized him. She sighed as Batman answered her. "We have a problem…"

* * *

**5 Months, 3 Weeks, and 2 Days Before**

Nathan walked down the hallway of the cave, Azalea at his side. Both had come down from the roof after their cigarette break, ready to start training. Azalea laughed at a previous statement as they both walked into the training room.

"Who the hell are you?" Nathan asked, Azalea's laughter long gone. A 6'4" African American turned around, putting the weights in his hands down. His dark brown eyes glared towards the obviously shorter male. He stuck his hand out.

"My name is Alpha, but you can call me Michael Warren," His voice was deep and somewhat monotone. "And my branch of a team just joined yours," he added.

"Wait, what do you mean 'your branch of team just joined mine'? I didn't even realize there was another branch," Azalea pondered, a hand on her hip.

"Indeed, my branch was the stealth branch. The point of us was to get intel without people knowing we were there," Michael said, his expression unfaltering. Before the original two could question the 'us' part of his statement, a chuckle was heard from above. All of the occupants glanced up to see two people sitting in the rafters. Michael smirked.

"I'm guessing they are part of your branch?" Azalea asked with a soft tone towards Michael. He glanced at her with hard eyes.

"That is the rest of my team. If they decide to unhinge themselves from the rafters, I'm sure they would love to introduce themselves to you," Michael said in a loud tone. Even though he was speaking to Azalea, it appeared that he was more fixated on the two above. Without another word, both dropped down from above, the smaller one landing in a crouch.

"Yeah, hold that thought. SARAH!" Nathan yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth. His dark brown eyes never left the site of the others, studying them and the way they moved.

The only female seemed to stand up straight, nearly floating with a smile on her face as her eyes seemed nice and friendly. The two boys matched the other in height, Michael the heavier one between the two. Michael stood tall, authority in his stance as he just stood, his arms at his sides and his nose sharp. The skinnier boy stood in a gloomy type of way, his eyes concealed behind aviator shades, even though from his position, you could tell that he was looking at all the entrances and exits of the room.

"Jesus Nathan, we were just finishing up the tour with Jaun," Sarah said as she entered the room, Jaun, Logan and Sparren behind her. She didn't look surprised seeing the new three people, and instead had a look quite bored.

"I believe we already met the temporary leader," Michael said in a dull tone. Sarah raised an eyebrow, a hand on her hip. "But I do apologize, my name is Michael." He stuck out his hand towards Jaun, who eyed it wearily.

"Jaun Volker," The blond said, his eyes squinting upon the other member, before finally sticking his hand out as well. A million things raced through Volker's mind, including some not so friendly words and terms for the young African American whilst hands were intertwined.

"I'm Sparren!" The young fourteen year old chirped, surprising Michael. He looked back at his previous teammates and raised an eyebrow. Sparren also looked back, but towards Azalea, with her hands behind her back, his ears turning red as well as her face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so unprofessional," Sparren apologized, looking down at her feet with a frown, shame evident on her face.

"It's okay! I think it's pretty awesome that you are so full of energy! I mean, that's so-" The young girl from the other branch begin, before being cut off from a sharp glance from the other member. "-so unprofessional, yeah, that's what I meant!" She said, waving her hand in dismissal. Just like Michael, she faired a dark complexion, her eyes and hair even darker. "But anyway, I'm Louie!" The girl beamed with a smile, her eyes connecting with Sparren's.

"Louisa, I think it would be wise if you toned it down," Michael said with a harsh look towards the younger girl.

"I'm not afraid of you," Louie said with a smirk. "Because I am just that awesome and-" With another sharp look for the unnamed member of the previous branch, Louie cut her sentence short. She still smiled towards Sparren however, her eyes twinkling.

"Well, I'm Nathan, and that's my brother Logan," Nathan stated, putting harsh emphasis on the word brother. Nobody said anything about it though, and Logan sort of waved with a soft 'hello'.

"I'm Azalea, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Azalea said with a smile, holding out her hand for the others to shake. Michael stared at it a long time, before quickly shaking her hand, whereas Louie grabbed it as soon as she offered her hand with a smile. The unnamed one simply nodded in her direction.

"I'm sorry, but I believe my fellow teammate is mute. He goes by Anon," Michael introduced the last member with a slight frown.

"Anon? Such as Anonymous?" Sarah asked with confusion. Anon shrugged his shoulders. "Alrighty then. I do believe we introduced everybody. I'm glad your branch could join ours, Michael." Authority hit every word of that sentence, striking each syllable like she meant it. Michael's eyes squinted, and he resumed with his training session.

"Let's get out of here," Nathan whispered to Azalea, who nodded, looking at the tension before her. It made no sense that there was an entire branch that remained unnamed for so long to her, and she frowned. How much did the team not know about not only each other, but of their own lives?

* * *

**A/N: I apologize that this update couldn't come out faster, but I had broken my wrist along with two of my fingers, and typing was terrible. I'm better now, so more updates should be coming along. Also if you want anything to happen in the story, feel free to shoot me a review or private message.**


	3. Chapter 3

**2 Days After**

_You're stupid. You're worthless. You're nothing but a bother to them all. Can't you see that for yourself, you stupid bastard?_ Tears cascaded down his face as he furiously tried to wipe them with his sleeve. He was getting better for a while, but now he felt numb once more to all the kindness that surrounded him. He didn't believe the words everybody reassured him countless times over again, because now they seemed forced and strained, like they were just replaying the same things.

"Fuck," his voice cracked. He was sitting in the corner of a room, his knees brought up to his chest as he was clutching a piece of paper with scribbled on pen markings. He could do it right now. _I can do it right now… but what would they think? They would blame themselves and then where would I be? He saved me once, he won't do it again. _

A knock echoed off the door, scaring him into jumping in his bed, throwing the covers over his face to pretend to sleep if they dared walk in. When he didn't respond, the door slowly creaked open, and soft footsteps walked over to his form. He scrunched his eyebrows together as he cringed when a hand touched his shoulder. It hurt, oh God did it hurt.

"Sleep tight, I am so proud of you," the voice said in a whisper. _I'm proud of you. I'm proud of you. I'm lying. _He could barely control his fresh set of tears before the body left the room, closing the door carefully. He made a soft frustrated noise, kicking his blankets off his body. He couldn't breathe, it was too much. _Why are they all lying to me? _

_Just do it. Just do it. _He clutched his head in pain, his eyes shut closed. _I can't do it anymore. _He stood up and crossed the room towards his desk, where he opened multiple drawers to find what he was looking for. He picked up the vial of medication and struggled to open it, clutching his note in his fist. _Goodbye._

* * *

**Five Months, Three Weeks and Five Days Before**

Nathan and Azalea sat across from one another at the kitchen table, his head in his hands as he waited for his coffee to finish brewing. Azalea looked over at him in worry as he stood up and poured his cup. "You alright?" Azalea asked as he turned back around with two mugs of coffee.

"Yeah, I just didn't get any sleep last night," Nathan muttered, placing both coffees on the table in front of her. Azalea calmly took up one mug and took a sip of it. For once, Nathan didn't attempt to keep the conversation going, and Azalea didn't have anything to say.

"Good morning," Sparren said in a sleepy tone as she walked into the kitchen still wearing her pajamas. It wasn't new that Azalea didn't respond, but when Nathan didn't respond, it took up her curiosity. "What's up with you?" She asked in a teasing matter. Nathan looked up from resting his head on the table.

"He didn't get any sleep last night," Azalea answered for him, to which he gave her a grateful glance. The rest of their conversation seemed like a blur to him as he was struggling not to fall asleep on the table. _Just go to bed. _He chastised himself. Just as he was getting ready to stand up, it seemed like the rest of the team came in from the gym.

"Hey Logan," Nathan said in the happiest and least strained voice as he could muster when he saw that Logan entered the kitchen. "How was early morning practice?" Azalea watched on in interest as it seemed that Nathan's tiredness disappeared. Before Logan could even find the correct words to respond with, Michael spoke up first.

"Training was proven mediocre at best. As your team does have the strength and endurance, they're too loud and open with their movements," Michael said, taking three water bottles from the fridge and tossing them behind his back towards Louie and Anon, who caught them effortlessly. Nathan clenched his fist underneath the table with anger. _What gives him the right? The only three from our team there was Sarah, Jaun and Logan._

"Wait, what do you mean mediocre? It was _your _teammate who struck on head first like she didn't have a mind! That would have killed her out in the field," Sarah challenged, putting her hand on her hip. If there was one thing that Sarah was good at, it was defending her and others. Louie sat down next to Anon at the table, who wrapped a hand around her shoulders.

"I'm not trying to quarrel with you, young one. I'm simply suggesting that some of the members on your team need to be trained," Michael said in a monotone voice.

"Trained? I am what you call a soldier, I have more training then you ever will," Jaun spoke in tinted English. It was true, Jaun showed exemplary fighting skills even after being inactive for years, and he showed no weakness such as mercy when sparing.

"Tell me soldier, how are you going to fight without a gun?" Michael challenged back. "If you all are done acting like toddlers, I'll be in the gym once more," and with that said Michael left with no further explanation. Sarah's knuckles had turned white on her fist, and her face was going red.

_"What, are you going to fight your own mother?" A woman hissed, holding a little girl's wrist tightly as she cried. Sarah stood up and rushed to her little sister's side, taking her arm away from the woman who had barked that at her. _

_"Don't touch her!" Sarah yelled. The woman back handed her with no remorse in her eyes. Sarah and the young girl both ran away into the other room as their mother continued screaming at them from the living room. "It'll be okay," Sarah reminded her younger sister as she passed her a beaten up teddy bear. "One day we'll get away." _

"You'll fight without a gun, Volker," Sarah ordered, storming out of the room. "And everybody will be training for an extra two hours each day," she added. Nathan looked over at Azalea and sighed, before standing up and making a move towards the door that led to the roof, making a motion of his head to follow. Azalea stood up from her seat and jogged to keep up with Nathan's long legs.

* * *

"Can you believe this?" Nathan asked angrily as they marched up the stairs. "An extra two hours! Bullshit! If Michael and his branch never joined our team than Sarah wouldn't have ordered that!" Nathan ranted. When they finally reached the roof, Azalea closed the door behind her softly.

"Maybe we do need the extra training," Azalea tried to reason with him as he angrily took out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket along with a lighter. "I know that I need help not to get stuck in walls," she said. Nathan lit his cigarette and took a long drag of it.

"No, Azalea. You're perfect just the way you are right now. You don't need extra help, I don't need extra help and Sarah's doing this just to prove that she's just as good as a leader as Michael," Nathan quipped. Azalea blushed a deep scarlet as Nathan paced around the roof, running his hands through his hair.

"Why are you so worried about the extra two hours anyway?" Azalea asked, trying to keep up with his speed. "Just calm down Nathan, it'll all blow over eventually. Don't work yourself up like this." Nathan stopped dead in his tracks, his hands on his head as he breathed in deeply.

"Because Azalea, I have better things to worry about than an extra two hours I don't need. I have to take care of my brother and make sure that everything's okay with my uncle and-" Nathan worried, chuckling at the end. "-and I can't be put under that much pressure all the time!" Nathan threw his cigarette on the floor and sat down next to it, putting his legs to his chest. Azalea sat down next to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"It'll be okay. Everything will work out fine," Azalea said, trying to calm down the older boy. _Who knew he was put under so much pressure? _She thought to herself. "You're strong and can pull through this."

* * *

Louie watched as Sarah stormed out of the room, followed quickly behind by Nathan and Azalea, who left in the opposite direction. "Thanks Spence," Louie whispered to Anon, who just simply gave a curt nod. He retrieved his arm back, looking over at Sparren who had whistled loudly.

"Talk about anti-climactic," she said. "They should really get a room, just saying." She sat down next to Logan at the table, who was just sitting there with his hands in his lap. "So what did you two do at practice that gave us all an extra two hours of training?" Sparren asked, eating some cereal as she still was managing to properly wake up.

"Jaun did nothing wrong," Logan admitted, playing with the hem of his light grey sweatshirt. "I just…" he trailed off, not being able to finish his statement.

"I was loud and showed no mercy. The adolescent is modest with his training, which was nearly unflawed," Jaun said, giving a sharp look towards Logan, who looked somewhat surprised. "You have no confidence in your work." Sparren raised her eyebrow, but said nothing else.

"I fell," Logan said quietly. He stood up and walked out of the room without saying goodbye. Sparren sighed while standing up to put her bowl in the sink and she turned to Jaun.

"Don't take it personal, I haven't even seen him have a full conversation with his brother," Sparren stated. "Hey Louie and… Anon… do you want to go and maybe walk around the pier for a while? You can come too Jaun, you know, if you aren't having your lessons today."

"I appreciate your welcoming position, but I indeed do have lessons today," Jaun said, still looking off a little bit to where Logan had walked into his room. "I believe today I shall be learning more modern English, excuse me," Jaun said as he stood up and started walking off to the rooms.

Sparren had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from talking after his leaving frame. _"He's a lost cause, don't you think I already tried?" _"Alright," she said instead. Sparren looked back towards Louie and Anon. "So?"

"We'd love to," Louie answered, standing up. "This is going to be so much fun too! Oh my gosh, we should go to that one shop that sells this foreign candy!" Louie said excitedly. Anon softly smiled down at the younger girl who was bouncing with excitement and she gasped. "Oh and we should totally go down to the magic shop!" She added. She glanced over at Sparren and giggled. "But I think before we do anything, you should go and change." Sparren looked down at herself to realize that she was still in her pajamas.

"Yeah, I should probably go and do that now," Sparren chuckled awkwardly.

* * *

**I'm sorry, I started school again and it completely tore me apart and my hand. But I'd still appreciate to hear what you guys think and what you want to happen.**

**Edit: Fixed grammar errors, time error, and awkward phrasing **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys, as some of you may know I had broken my hand along with my pointer and middle finger and in the process of healing I had accidentally set it in a way I wasn't supposed to. Short story short, the doctor had to rebreak my hand along with my fingers. I apologize again for the late update.**

* * *

_Sarah sat on the couch in the cave looking at the muted television in discarded interest, her fingers playing with the stitching on the sofa's armrest. The Zeta-Tube flared up, signaling Wally's arrival, and Sarah smiled widely, hoping to her feet and rushing out to greet him._

_"Wally!" She said happily, beaming as she rushed over. The cave was extremely lonely and dark, and Sarah hadn't found a way to get anything to work often, so for days on end she'd just sit and stare at nothing, waiting for somebody to come. Wally smirked at her for a second, his hands on the Zeta-Tube console, typing at speeds that she couldn't read._

_"Access Granted, Songbird, C-02," The computer's voice echoed throughout the nearly empty cave. Sarah's heart slightly sank into her stomach, but she forced a strained smile on her face. _

_"Sarah, I want you to meet Azalea. She'll be staying with you at the cave," Wally said with a hint of a smile. Sarah gazed at Wally and noticed how his usually bright green eyes looked tired, bags underneath them as if they had no choice but to rest on his face. Her smile faltered._

_"Hello," Azalea said politely and in a quiet voice, stretching her arm out in front of her. Sarah took it with hesitation, her eyes still on Wally; observing him and his slowed movements. What was going on?_

* * *

**Five Months, Two Weeks, and Six Days Before**

The clock kept ticking in a repeated fashion, going in such a pattern that to many was unsettling. Sarah listened to this pattern, and for each second that she heard tick, her pointer finger would tap on the side of her blue coffee mug. The coffee inside the mug was stale and cold; it being made hours ago when everybody was still up and conversing together. Sarah broke her concentrated stare at the wall to linger her dark grey eyes over to the wall clock. _Three in the morning, that's new._

A soft thud broke her out of her trance and she jumped, flicking the cold coffee on the breakfast bar and all over her hand. She looked out into the hallway and saw a tall and bulky figure moving slowly and efficiently, confidence in every step they took.

"What are you doing still up?" The voice asked. The clock kept ticking in the background, adding to the eerie feeling that was erupting and bouncing off the walls in a slow and steady fashion. Sarah expected the voice to be angry, firm, or even snippy, but instead it was strained… concerned even, and it frightened her. Michael stood looming over her in silence, his arms placed neatly at his sides.

"I can't sleep," Sarah admitted in a soft voice, looking anywhere but at the man who stood before her. Questions were supposed to come after that, asking her things like "How come?" or "Nightmare?", but Michael remained silent, sitting down next to her at the breakfast bar on another stool.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick. _The loudness of the clock drowned out their short breaths and steady breathing, demanding to break their sanity. "Michael?" _Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick. _Sarah inhaled a deep breath. "I'm-You're right about earlier. My team does lack training." The steady ticks kept rolling out in a loop in the background. Michael still didn't say anything, but he stared at Sarah's coffee puddle all over the flat surface.

"I demand control, Sarah. I can't help that I do, but pushing your team over the edge was not my intentions, and I apologize if my actions are keeping you up," Michael confessed. Sarah sat in idle silence. This silence wasn't like the other; this one had a temperature to it, a cool feeling that wrapped its arms around her frame, causing her to shiver. Michael stood up slowly from his seat.

"Wait… Michael, why are you up?" Sarah asked suddenly, her arm out to stop Michael from leaving. His dark brown eyes slide from the tip of her finger towards her face with a cold expression, before it cracked for a split second. His façade faltered, and he walked out of the room in the opposite direction without a word. Sarah's eyes hardened on the clock. _Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick._

* * *

_Nathan drove home with a ghost of a smile on his lips, humming happily as the memory of earlier that night kept replaying in his mind. Even though Nathan wasn't the best of students, averaging a low C in almost every class, sports are where he flourished in skill. Earlier that night, the young soccer player had scored the winning goal for his team, ultimately winning the championships. He parked the car in his driveway, before stepping out into the clear crisp air._

_All of a sudden a loud bang interrupted him from his thoughts, and Nathan's eyes widened as he ran for the front door, nearly knocking it off its hinges as he tore it open. Only one thought kept going through his mind, but he knew that it was true—please don't be a gun. He entered the living room and tears automatically filled his eyes as he saw that his mother was on the floor, blood all over her thin frame and her hair matted to her head. Nathan's dark eyes snapped up to the person who held the gun and-_

Nathan woke up screaming, his throat raw as he constantly gasped for breath. Before he knew it, he was heaving into a garbage can near his bed, crying. His stomach emptied out, and it pained him. Suddenly he felt an arm wrap around his frame, and he brought the garbage can away from his face to see Logan sitting next to him on his bed. Seeing his brother only made Nathan cry harder, not being able to breathe as he struggled to get the memory out of his head.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Nathan kept repeating, tears clouding his vision. Logan took away the garbage can to get a better look at his brother, and his face broke from confusion to sympathy. "I-I can't forget w-what he-" He couldn't finish his sentence. _I'm so pathetic, I can't finish a basic statement. _Nathan bit the the inside of his cheek, hoping it would stop his crying. _I didn't even get the worst of it, I'm so pathetic. _

"It's okay," Logan soothed lamely. Nathan looked at Logan's bare arms, and his crying begun once more. This crying was more quiet, but it looked more pained as his face twisted to try and stop himself. Nathan took the garbage can once again and heaved more heavily.

"I'm such a failure, I'm so sorry. I-I couldn't even help those I cared about and I can't even help you now," Nathan cried, sobbing into Logan's shoulder.

"It's okay," Logan said in a whisper once more. He wrapped his arm around Nathan's shoulders and leaned back into the pillows of the bed. Immediately, Nathan curled up on his side, his arm holding Logan's waist and his head buried into Logan's side, his eyes closed tightly. Minutes ticked by before Nathan fell asleep, leaving Logan the only one awake with numb limbs and a faint smell of vomit wafting through his nose. "God, I'm so sorry I did this to you."

* * *

Louie flipped over Anon's tall frame in hopes of knocking him down and impressing her new teammates, maybe even Michael if she were lucky. However, Anon caught her arm as she flipped and pulled her down into his arms, putting a choker hold on her so she couldn't move. Louie felt a surge of anger and humiliation fill her chest, and she stomped on her friend's foot harshly. There was a soft crack, and Anon released her as he cringed in pain. Her eyes widened in fear.

"Oh God Spencer, I didn't mean- I'm so sorry," Louie said in a rush as she reached out to help him. _Oh shit, I meant Anon. I screwed it up for him. _But there was too much movement and shuffling going on for them to hear her mistake, but it didn't stop Michael from yelling at her.

"Louisa!" Michael snapped in anger, his voice booming. Everybody else stopped sparring and noticed the situation, and both Sparren and Azalea rushed over to help Anon, who had fallen back on his shattered foot, up.

"I really didn't mean to do that!" Louie argued in an almost upset tone. "Anon, you gotta believe me!" She shrieked, spinning around. However, while she wasn't paying attention to the situation, a few of the others had escorted Anon to the med-bay, leaving only her and Michael alone to deal with her actions.

* * *

Azalea smiled lightly at Anon as she held his hand, Sparren holding his foot to start wrapping it. Even though her gesture was supposed to help him through the pain, he balled his other hand at his side, his face scrunching in pain. No sound escaped him, and it surprised both the girls. Even Superman, or hell Batman, would at least grunt in acknowledgement of the psychical pain he was endearing.

"Anon, tell me if this is too tight." Silence; not even a nod or a shake of the head. Sparren bit her lip in frustration. She knew that Anon was introduced as mute, and that was perfectly fine with her, but she sure knew that the older boy wasn't deaf. Azalea glared at Sparren in warning.

Anon glanced up, and both girls could see his dull hazel eyes from above his glasses and an array of freckles that neither of them had taken into consideration. He snatched his glasses off his face, his eyes squinting in pain as he sighed. This was the first time that either of them had noticed his actual appearance. He had a sharp face, freckles across his nose and littering his cheekbones and his eyebrows were fine and thick. His handsome with scrappy and uneven, but still a sort of handsome nevertheless.

"Why did you take off your glasses?" Sparren asked. She was still kneeling on the floor, ignoring the shooting pain that filled her knees and thighs. Anon glanced down at her with a puzzled look, his hand raising to his side and producing symbols that were supposed to have a meaning, but it didn't for either girl. He touched Azalea's wrist, holding her arm lightly as he wrote invisible letters into her skin. The action seemed dumb to Sparren, who had no idea what was going on, but for Azalea, it was a form of communication. When Anon took his hand back, Azalea smiled, his touch still lingering on her skin.

"I'll turn down the lights for you," Azalea said in a soft voice, standing up and going over to the switch. Sparren had her eyebrow raised, crutches in her arms to give Anon, but when she turned to look at him, the darker it got, the less he squinted. _He must wear sunglasses because the lights are too bright for him, not because he doesn't trust us with an identity. _Sparren smiled as well and handed him the tools.

"I'll go and tell Louie that you're okay," Sparren nearly sang in a happy pitch, before bouncing off and out of the room. She bumped into Jaun on her way out as he was trying to walk in, pain medication and a water bottle in hand. He nearly growled at the smaller girl, and she skipped away in neat fear but true excitement.

"I had brought the young soldier some sedatives to relax himself with," Jaun spoke. His broken, and quite frankly old English caused a lot of the others to not know what he was talking about sometimes, and made conversing with him a difficult task. He gave the bottle of Advil to Anon along with the water before taking an exit, careful to not bump into another person once again.

"I should really be getting back now so you can rest, but I'll come back in a few minutes to see how you're doing," Azalea said with a smile. She touched Anon's shoulder before she left, walking down the hallway back to her own room.

* * *

"I never thought you would know how to cook! This is delicious!" Sarah exclaimed, a spoon in her hand. Jaun raised one of his eyebrows.

"It is old German recipe, passed down from my mother to me," Jaun admitted. He held a spice in his hand above the pot, before dropping it, careful not to burn himself like he had done earlier. Sarah took out a stick of butter from the fridge and put it in the microwave and started it. "What is this?" Jaun asked in curiosity, leaning forward, hands behind his back as he watched the plate rotate inside. It beeped and he backed up in surprise, his blue eyes gone wide.

"It's a microwave. It's like a stove, but its smaller," Sarah explained in small words. Jaun still looked confused, but he said 'oh' anyway. Sarah opened the microwave and took out the butter and put it into her dish, combining two elements of food into one as Jaun watched her actions in interest.

"And you put it into meal?" Jaun asked, much like a small child. Sarah nodded slowly, and Jaun said 'ah' this time. Jaun opened his mouth to speak again, but he closed it and looked bitter with confusion. "America wins war, comes up with microwave," he said jokingly, going back to his own dish. Sarah glanced up at him, not sure if she should be angry or not, so she decided on the latter to let bygones be bygones.

"Alright, well it's about time for-" Before Sarah could continue her sentence, a short alarm rang, and she sighed. "It's about time for Wally to give us a mission."

* * *

**So once again, I apologize on my behalf. Let me know what you guys want to happen and to what extreme you want it to happen. Thanks. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I usually don't do author's notes at the beginning, but I am warning you that there are **_**TRIGGER WARNINGS **_** in this chapter, and many more to come in future updates. Please, if you are having difficulties suppressing your own memories or on the verge of any relapse, you can always come and talk to me… This isn't my story, this is yours. **

**Disclaimer: I am in no partnership with DC Comics, Cartoon Network or any Executives**

* * *

**Four Hours Before**

"_I fucking hate you!"_

"_Why didn't you just let me die, you piece of shit!"_

"_Stop cursing!"_

"_Shut the hell up Sarah!"_

**Five Months, Two Weeks, and Five Days Before**

Nathan took a sharp breath in as he adjusted his tie, walking alongside Michael into the police station. Both were clad in suits and white button ups, but it seemed as though Michael was the only comfortable one within the entire ordeal.

They both took out their fake badges and showed it to the receptionist at the front, who examined the print with a careful eye. She pressed her lips together in distrust, but buzzed them in towards the back with a small, and seemingly fake, smile. Michael thanked her, and continued his walk.

"Do you see anything yet?" Michael asked Nathan, looking at the shorter male for a brief moment, before nodding his head towards an officer. Nathan surveyed the room, adjusting his glasses. His eyes squinted for a split second, before he took the glasses off and held them above his face and towards the light.

"You see that?" Nathan whispered, tilting the glasses ever so slightly to reveal a harsh red undertone of the light. "Just what Wally said. No wonder the police here are starting to act more violently, just look at the readings in this room alone." Michael stood up straighter, looking down the nearly empty hallway. His gaze stopped on an officer who was walking in their direction, his eyes making contact with the other. The officer snared, connecting shoulders with Michael with a soft grunt, before he looked back at him with a challenging expression.

"You can see which officers are being affected by the stimulant when you have your glasses on. Their eyes are red," Michael spoke in a loud whisper, leaning a bit towards Nathan as the officer made his rounds towards the bathrooms.

Nathan slipped on his glasses once more, and the two continued their walk down the hall. Michael nudged his elbow in Nathan's direction, and both boys met eyes, before Michael's eyes shifted towards the commissioner's office. Michael looked back down the hallway, stepping in front of Nathan as he bent down to try to unlock the door with a bobby pin. There was a soft click, before Nathan pushed open the door with a slight smirk.

"Alright, let's see what the commissioner has been up to," Michael said in a soft whisper, closing the door behind him. The room was small and dark, and held nothing special but an open cubicle with extra chairs laying about. Nathan immediately went to the computer on the desk as Michael kept watch through the lone window.

"It's dead," Nathan murmured as he turned the laptop screen towards Michael, showing a blank start up screen. "Everything has been deleted," he added. Michael bit the inside of his lip, taking out a flashlight from his pocket to search for printed evidence in the drawers and folders. Nathan popped open the SD slot, taking the small memory chip and pocketing it.

Michael opened up the bottom left drawer, his fingers scanning through the documents, before he came to the bottom of the stack. Just as Michael was about to close it, he spotted a slight red ray coming from a chip of the wood, and he raised the end to reveal a secret compartment.

"I'm envious of your enhanced senses. It sucks working with glasses that you can't even see out of," Nathan rambled, not paying attention to what Michael was doing as he spun around on the office chair and zeroed in on the fax machine. Michael looked up towards the door and saw a dark silhouette coming from the other side.

"We've got company," Michael whispered, and Nathan looked back as the door opened a split second, voices coming from the hallway, before closing once more. Still tense, Michael grabbed for the door. "Let's get out of here. Now." Nathan hopped over the desk silently, meeting Michael at the exit. Both boys slipped out and were greeted by three guns trained at their torsos.

"Well shit," Nathan murmured. "Is it too late for a cigarette break?"

"Nathan, it isn't time for your jokes," Michael reprimanded. Nathan hummed for a split second on a single note, before Michael realized what he meant. Azalea dropped down from the ventilation system, landing on an officer's shoulders before back flipping off of him, propelling him forward.

"Perfect timing as usual, babe," Nathan flirted with a wink. Azalea smirked lightly, ignoring the blush that was filling her cheeks with color. Nathan adjusted his tie again as an officer tried to grab him from behind, his left hand going under the loose tie. The younger male smirked for a split second, adjusting the knot to be tighter and using the fabric to steady his throw as he tossed the older male into Michael's awaiting fist.

Nathan rubbed at his bare neck, taking the tie and binding one of the officer's hands together. The other two officers, one of which had been previously knocked out by Azalea's entrance, showed no sign of trying to fight back. "So, that was actually kind of badass," Azalea said with a smile, panting slightly.

"We didn't stay undercover," Michael complained slightly, bringing his hand to the back of his neck and sighing. "This… is a first," he added, sounding defeated. Nathan took out the chip and handed it towards Michael, who looked at it in confusion.

"First of many, I suppose, but still a good success. We should probably get going though, I wouldn't want to be here when they all wake up," Nathan said with a slight smile. Michael sighed as the two took their exit, before following them out.

* * *

Louie hang from the bleachers upside down, much like how one at a playground would hang off the monkey bars, watching as Logan moved around from computer to scanner to database. It was fascinating to watch the quirks that he had, from sitting impatiently one minute, his foot tapping on the floor in a disrupt manner, to rubbing his arm through his long sleeve the next.

"Hey Loggie, whatcha doing?" Louie asked, startling the older teen out of his pattern. His eyes scanned up to meet hers, and she smiled at him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. You're just interesting to watch and I thought you'd be more interesting to talk to," Louie admitted with a tiny chuckle. Logan looked confused for a moment, before looking back down at his work.

"I, um, I'm just testing the sample from an officer's blood," Logan responded lamely, stuttering out his words. In a matter of seconds, Louie was by his side and stretching out to take the sample, her only explanation being 'cool!'. Logan panicked, his hands outstretched to stop her as he pulled her away.

"You can't touch that!" Logan snapped in an authoritative voice. His eyes widened, before he glanced down at the floor, shame in his eyes. "I'm sorry Louisa, I… I didn't mean," once again, his voice went back to stuttering, his hand rubbing at his left arm.

"You're weird," Louie said in a puzzling tone. "You're weird, but in a cool type of way." The way Louie had a tendency to say cool, and the way she would smile at someone, it was calming and easy to respond to positively, and Logan had a difficulty not to relax at her words.

Logan blinked repeatedly for a moment, rubbing at his arm once again. It seemed that he was thinking something over, before he tossed Louie a pair of gloves. "Let me teach you something, Louisa," Logan said in a quiet tone. He smiled softly at Louie, and she beamed back, a look of satisfaction on her face.

* * *

The Zeta-Tubes flared up as Jaun, Sarah, Nathan, Michael and Azalea returned, most of which were rubbing at their limbs in pain, or adjusting dress up clothing. Sparren looked up from her laptop, before jumping over with the large piece of technology. "Alright, so I created a false page for the PD that would redirect people from the original site to this while I try to wipe clean of Michael's and Nathan's existence in the department," she explained.

"Good, don't want Wally to string us up from the beams," Nathan joked, humor in his eyes. Sarah crossed her arms over her chest and sent a little glare at the younger boy.

"You know Wally would never do that," Sarah said in an almost nasty tone, popping her hip out as she turned to look at him.

"Yeah, we know. It was joke. Quit being an utter killjoy," Nathan spat back, throwing his arms up in the air to stretch. Sparren looked on in confusion, her eyebrows furrowed as she watched the two bicker back and forth. Michael stepped in between the two, shoving them away from another.

"Stop it, the both of you," Michael said in an authoritative voice, looming over the two in his dark shadow. "We're a team, and we should act like it," Michael added, sharpening his look on Sarah as if he expected more. Sarah shoved him off.

"Get bent. We all know you want this to be your team, so why not just go out and say it?" Sarah jabbed. She clenched her fists at her side, the knuckles turning a ghostly white as her jaw locked in pure anger. _Why am I acting like this? I'm not even mad at Michael, or Nathan… _

"Please, let us be civil. The day has been long," Jaun said, running his hand through his thick blond locks.

"Great, we're listening to someone who fought alongside Hitler to be civil to one another," Nathan murmured in an unjust tone. Jaun's demeanor changed, his eyes squinting. It took less than a second for Nathan to be tackled down to the ground, Jaun holding him in a death grip by the neck.

_"Damn Jews," An older man spat, sitting at a small kitchen table with a newspaper in hand. His fist had pounded at the side, scaring the two children currently eating breakfast. A woman turned around from the oven, putting two eggs on her husband's plate. _

_"Do not worry, when Hitler is in power he will remove them from the country," she said in a happier tone. The little girl at the table nodded in agreement, while the son sat there playing with the food on his plate. His father turned to him, an eyebrow raised._

_"Are you displeased, Jaun?" He asked, anger lacing his voice. The younger boy shook his head, his eyes wide in fear. "Good. I raised two obedient children. It will be only a few years until you can join him, and that will be the day you have grown to be a civil man. You will not disappoint me," the father said. The last sentence seemed like it was him forcing the child, and the young blond looked down at his food in disgust. He suddenly wasn't too hungry anymore._

It seemed that by this point, all the occupants in the room looked panicked, either screaming or dropping to the ground to help Nathan. "I know my transgressions, Nathaniel. Do not remind me of them," Jaun hissed. It took no coaxing to get him to ease up, Jaun standing on his feet and looking beneath him at the younger male in a matter of a few short breaths. It looked like he wanted to say something then, but he simply closed his mouth and left the room, slamming at least two doors in the process.

"Are you okay?" Sparren asked Nathan, sticking her hand out to help him from the floor. He shoved it aside, his eyes at the ground.

"I can't believe I just said that to him," Nathan muttered in a soft voice, standing up slowly. Sparren noticed a flicker of red in his usually brown eyes, before she looked towards the rest of the people in the room.

Sarah was leaning down on the couch, her arms in front of her and her head bowed. "I'm really sorry Michael, I didn't mean to say that to you." She looked up, hoping to see Michael's forgiveness, but instead was greeted by a look of pure hatred. His hands were becoming furry, his eyes a deep red.

"…Guys… let's just go to the lab now. I think you might have been exposed to the radioactive material," Sparren said in a worried tone. She tried to grab Azalea's shoulder to move her, but the older girl shook from Sparren's grip.

"What do you know, you can't even tell the difference between up and down. You're only a kid," Azalea said angrily, crossing her arms over her chest. Sparren's eyes narrowed, trying to blink away faint tears. She chose to ignore the other, considering that she wasn't herself at the moment, and she grabbed Nathan's shoulders lightly.

"Let's just get you to your brother," Sparren hoped that if she got Nathan to cooperate, Azalea would soon follow, and both of the fighting leaders would argue their way into the lab as well. Nathan's eyes softened at the mention of his brother, and he easily began to move, almost rushing.

* * *

**Sorry guys for not updating in a really long time. A lot of my time was spent either being in a hospital or being grounded at home for being a moron. Hopefully I can update more frequently, so thanks for still reading.**

**Edit: removed final scene with Delilah and new male character (both not part of story anymore) **


End file.
